


Life on the Rim: Mutual Benefits - Part One

by Mazian



Series: Life on the Rim [1]
Category: RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazian/pseuds/Mazian
Summary: When living on the Rim of known space, facing a myriad of dangers, even being prepared sometimes leaves you underprepared. When a starship engineer under the influence bumbles into a colony of mechanoid fighting insects - love blooms in an unexpected way.





	Life on the Rim: Mutual Benefits - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains strong sexual themes. You have been warned.

Life on the Rim isn't easy.

Especially when you're just a star-ship engineer who's crashlanded with a handful of other people who were lucky enough to wake up from cryptosleep before the ship broke apart.

I barely even knew half of them. There were four of us, at first. Jenny, the sapper. Knowledgeable about moving rocks and explosives. Wasn't bad in a bar fight, either. Mary Ann, the team leader. Good head on her shoulders, great with a gun. She organized us and kept us alive through the first winter. Dana, the muscle. Big, all muscles and no frills. She was a weaponeer before we crashed, and made herself useful figuring out how to put together autoguns and basic weapons before too long. Then there was me.

My name is Engie- well, that's what the others call me. My real name's Amanda. I ... put together all the techno-wizardry that keeps us vaguely comfortable. Air conditioning, electricity (though that's a little spotty still, damn solar activity...), running hot and cold water. The others kept me alive and motivated. I kept us comfortable. More or less. Things were hard the first winter. Not enough food, not enough clothing, not enough ... anything, really.

The first winter nearly killed me. I came down with malaria, it's all just a haze, really. I don't remember much aside from feeling sick, the others worriedly looking at me, trying to treat me. Mary Ann kept me alive. Barely. In return, when I could walk, I threw myself into making the colony a better place. It paid off, in the end. Our numbers swelled. More joined our ranks ... and for a time, we were a peaceful bastion of freedom, just us four.

The second winter came and went. We learned from our mistakes. We grew more food, made more clothing and ammo. We survived. And then we thrived. I ... got some bad news, though. I'd been feeling funky for a while, and when Mary Ann got her hands on some glitter tech, she told me why. Cancer. Ovarian cancer. Thankfully the glittertech meds could get rid of it, but i'd never have children. Ever. 

Now i'm nothing impressive, maybe five feet five, red hair. Blue eyes and freckles. I had some muscle! I was an engineer, after all, and my job often involved heavy things like pipes and suits. But still, i'd dreamed about having children for a long, long time.

It was painless. But, i'm pretty sure that's the day I developed an impregnation fetish. In fact, honestly, for a long time that's all I could get off to. Yeah, I bunked up with Dana a few times - big lug had grown on me a lot, and she had a fat dick. We banged for hours on end. She picked up on my little quirks - like I got off the hardest when she came inside. She figured it out pretty quickly.

We're still together! I didn't want to give the impression that we weren't. Well. Things are different, now? It's complicated. I should start from the beginning and stop my rambling about our situation.

It all started one night, when Dana's motion sensors picked up movement near a cave, just a little ways from ours base. "Movement on the sensors." She rumbled, poking her head out of the Armory. "Not sure what it is. I think it's bugs, though." She explained a little more, then went back to watching her sensor network again. And she was right. Daylight reconnoiter indicated that it was in fact, bugs. Now, these weren't normal bugs, they were giant bugs. Bred to kill mechanical war machines unleashed by glittertech societies that have gone a bit off the rails. 

Without an enemy to fight, though, they reproduced like wildfire and were territorial. But this colony was far enough away that we didn't care about them, really. They left us alone, we left them alone ... they even handled a few raids for us, and we were content with the situation. Winter would curb their population, and the food supply would rapidly dwindle once their numbers reached above a certain level. We didn't care to try and prune them. This colony was strange, though. They barely reproduced. Food was plentiful. We hardly saw new ones, just the same old, battle-scarred megaspiders and splediopedes.

We ... well, I figured out why. Not in the best way, i'l admit. I got drunk one night and went bumbling around the hive, after the others were asleep. Normally, if uh, these were normal Bugs, they'd slaughter me and eat me! But these ones were, really nice. Docile, even. One even let me pet it. Of course, I didn't notice they were all taking a pretty serious interest in me. I only figured out something was wrong when they started licking me. 

It felt good. Really, really good. I giggled and shivered, not quite sure of what to think about the behavior. Then they started smelling really, really good. Like. I couldn't think at all! ... I later found out that these buggers had been ah, tailored. To humans. They couldn't reproduce without incubators. So they had pheromones that made human women - mostly nubile human women, really, really horny. I happened to be in the right place at the right time ...

The right place being in the clutches of a seriously desperate hive of insects. Who really needed to breed and bolster their numbers. In fact that was the reason they weren't aggressive and even protected us. They knew we were all females. They were just never aggressive enough to outright go and get us. And when I came to them, well, they were glad to give me affection. With all the licking and the pheromones, I just sorta, melted. All giggly, I felt really warm and happy.

And then a megaspider gently picked me up, and carried me into the hive. I wasn't alarmed by this at all. It just sorta felt exciting. It wasn't as dark as I thought i'd be. They'd lit the place up for me with their glow pods and such, very nice of them. Even made a nice pile of jelly for me, after ... everything. What happened after they brought me in, well. They figured out my multi-cam clothing pretty easily, and just kinda tugged it off. Being so relaxed and happy, and ... well, admittedly, horny. I didn't care.

And then a megaspider mounted me. I was sorta scared, at first! It seemed to notice that, though, gently chittering and using it's mandibles to gently mess with my hair. It was really gentle! And then I- felt it's ... ovipositor. It was big. So big and warm. It wasn't even trying to breed me, yet! Just the fat, flared tip pressing against my shaven cunt, teasing me. God, it's precum was like aphrodisiac fire. I whined and begged, and finally took matters into my own hands. The megaspider was heavy, but I pushed it off ...  
  


And then laid on my back and spread my legs. It seemed that was the signal it needed - it wasn't going to mount me without consent. Very considerate for a insect with a clutch of eggs to lay. When it mounted me in this missionary position, it wasted no time. I felt the flat, flared tip, ribbed with soft nubs press against my cunt and push in. It was big, I won't lie - but I didn't care. The megaspider even kissed me- or, well. It was more of pumping aphrodisiacs down my throat. 

Still a kiss! Anyway ... After that, it started to, well, breed me. In fact it did for what felt like hours on end, just humping me senseless. I don't know how many times I came on it's ovipositor. My legs barely worked afterwards. And It only stopped to give me a break for about ten minutes - then went back to it. With a twist. By this point, god, it'd pounded my womb open, the fat, deliciously flared and nubbed tip bottoming out in my womb. I loved it.

Every time I came, it squeezed an egg into my womb. I can't tell you how hard I came every time. The ridges of that fat, horse-cock like ovipositor pressing against my walls, flexing gently as the egg, about the size of a baseball, was pushed in by the gentle muscular waves of force. It was godly. By the time the megaspider climbed off me, I was a mess. It was gentle afterwards, though. It didn't want it's breeder getting away, however. So while I was well taken care of, they did ... sorta resin me into their nest. Then it spent hours grooming me while I just babbled about how good it was to be a mom. 

... I really liked getting knocked up. A few days later, though, when they were certain the eggs had taken and implanted within my womb, they let me go. They seemed sorta sad! But I was going to come back. How could I not? They were so nice to me. And there were at least three or four megaspiders to knock me up. I wouldn't dare leave them so pent up.

When I returned, well, the others were glad to see me again, and obviously a bit worried about my new, uh, very obvious pregnancy. And then I explained that I had, ah. Tamed the insect hive. Needless to say, they were not really amused. But then I explained that they were helping us and ....

... it was still a lot of convincing ...

... I mean, we're all very rounded out now. Three months to gestate the eggs. Three months of belly-rubbing goodness...

I uh, have more to tell! But, er, well. Another story. Let's just say we have a very friendly relationship with that hive now. 


End file.
